


【all业】不良少年的时间

by Clematis



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematis/pseuds/Clematis





	1. Chapter 1

「赤羽业，我可提醒你，那个怪物不是现在的你能对付的。」  
「放心放心，我也不是那么好对付的，话说你没这么啰嗦的吧会长大人——到这里就好了。」  
椚丘中学理事长办公室外，赤羽业下意识地反手擒住浅野学秀搭上自己肩的手。在反应过来对方此时并没有恶意之后，装作无事发生过的样子，笑着拍了拍对方的手臂。「只不过他要是敢做什么的话，我会让他一辈子对有辣味的东西有心理阴影的，你不会介意吧？」赤羽业说着恐吓的话，从浅野学秀的视角看来，那人头似乎长出了恶魔的犄角和尾巴。「相反，我还要感谢你在支配他一事上提供了帮助。」浅野学秀知道赤羽业有多恶劣，那些莫名其妙出现在自己餐盒里的辣椒酱和芥末酱绝对是面前这个家伙的手笔。  
思及此，浅野学秀不禁对自己父亲产生了些许怜悯。  
赤羽业推开办公室的门，用手势暗示浅野学秀可以不用跟进来，后者也好难得地没有跟他对着干，只是用气音说了一句「多加小心。」  
「赤羽业同学，请坐吧。」那个与浅野学秀同样气场的男人伸手指着自己办公桌前的椅子，示意赤羽业坐下，后者却是一副完全不领情的样子。「不用了，理事长先生。关于您说的那件事，老实说啊听着确实很令人心动——但是我拒绝。因为我觉得E班的环境更适合我。」  
「哦，赤羽业同学就自甘堕落？」  
「这怎么能叫自甘堕落呢？理事长先生，您觉得，E班有什么不好？」赤羽业忽然笑起来「要知道，E班有击败A班的实力；我也有打败您的得意门生浅野同学的实力——换而言之，就是我们家那只章鱼，有打败您的实力。」  
赤羽业双手撑着桌面与浅野学峯对视，少年那鎏金的眸子里闪着得意的光彩。  
这样的话应该能刺激到这位高傲的理事长先生吧。微笑着的少年如是想到，同时隐隐约约有些危机感。  
浅野学峯确实有被赤羽业的话刺激到「既然如此，我承认现在的E班有能力强于。那么，就请你们全员搬迁到新的校舍，享受优等生的待遇吧。至于那位怪物老师，我会妥善处理的。」  
浅野学峯显然还不至于为了少年这么一席话就大发雷霆，他微笑着与面前的少年对视。赤羽业却从他的微笑中看见了蛇蝎的影子。  
好像让人想起了些什么不好的东西，不过，真不愧是父子啊。赤羽业咋舌。  
「理事长先生，您似乎误会了什么。我是说，您，不如我们班那只章鱼啊。换而言之就是——您把他开除了也无所谓，大不了我们E班集体退学。教学场地的话我家可以提供，无所谓的。」  
赤羽业从衣袖中掏出芥末酱，在手里把玩着。「不如说理事长先生您，江·郎·才·尽·了呢。」少年忽然撑着办公桌腾空，在空中一脚踢向面前的男人。  
「看来赤羽业同学，你还是有些事情没搞明白。」浅野学峯格挡住了赤羽业这一记飞踢，顺势拽住了那人的脚踝，让他摔在办公桌上。「不过确实，有些东西，那位怪物老师是不会交给你的。」浅野学峯从抽屉里翻出一支肌肉松弛剂放在桌面上，又取走了赤羽业的皮带，脱掉了他的长裤。「暂且让我越俎代庖吧。」那明晃晃的针头，在赤羽业眼里就像是死神镰刀的刀锋。


	2. Chapter 2

浅野学秀单手反手扣着理事长办公室外的墙，另一手紧紧地揪着自己衬衣的下摆。他明知道会发生什么，却还是控制不住，贴着墙偷听理事长办公室里面的动静。打斗的声音与少年的呻吟断断续续地从门缝中传出来，任凭谁都猜得到里面发生了什么。  
虽非他本意，浅野学秀还是勃起了——听着宿敌赤羽业沙哑的低吟，浅野学秀可以想象那人情动的模样。  
赤羽业也许是会坦诚面对快感的人，可绝不是在眼下这样的场景。他会挣扎，而以他的身手并不能给那个怪物造成实质性的伤害，甚至还会激起那个怪物的兽欲。  
「赤羽...」浅野学秀望着那道门缝，有那么一瞬间只想不顾一切地破开那道门，从理事长手中把赤羽业带回来。可理智告诉他，现在进了那道门，搞不好还会被理事长当枪使，赤羽业的处境会更糟。  
「理事长先生，原来是个猥亵学生的变态啊？居然会在办公室里准备这些道具。」赤羽业只有上身穿着件黑色长外套，双手被绑在胸前，双腿被强行分开，半勃的性器顶端冒着透明的前列腺液，泛着红的后穴一张一合，仿佛是在邀请着什么粗大的东西插进去。  
赤羽业也许是有着快速惹恼他人的天赋，不过这种天赋用在这里可并不是什么好的选择。「赤羽同学」浅野学峯从第二格抽屉里拿出一把剃须刀。「你确实对我有很大的误解。这些东西，可都是为了教育那些不听话的学生。」特别是你这样的，明明已经被挑起了情欲，却还死不松口的学生。  
赤羽业盯着那剃须刀好一会儿，没想明白浅野学峯到底要拿它来干嘛。然而下一秒，少年鎏金的瞳孔突然皱缩——浅野学峯打算拿那把剃须刀，剃掉他下体的耻毛。  
「变态！」赤羽业又气又耻，挣扎着想逃离面前那男人所铸就的的梏桎，却是徒劳。「赤羽同学，你如果挣扎得太厉害的话，我可不敢保证不会伤到你。」浅野学峯说着，用手弹了一下赤羽业性器的头部，惹得赤羽业呜咽了一声。  
被耻毛所覆盖的区域也是赤羽业的敏感带。而现在要剃掉所有耻毛，无疑会牵动那块敏感带。「赤羽同学，我警告过你...」在警告过赤羽业有可能会伤到他的性器之后，浅野学峯发现赤羽业还是抖得厉害。那孩子应该是个聪明人，怎么就不懂得识时务呢？浅野学峯想着，再次开口警告赤羽业，却发现刚刚还张牙舞爪的少年已经红了眼眶，死死地咬着大衣的袖口。「这里是你的弱点。」浅野学峯一瞬间想明白了少年转变的原因，恶意地骚刮那块刚发现的敏感带。不出意料地听见了赤羽业压抑着的低吟。「很不错的反应。」浅野学峯拍拍赤羽业的屁股，解开了对少年双腿的束缚，将人抱在怀里。又撩开少年的大衣，狠狠地捏了一下少年胸前的乳珠。  
「呜——」  
「我希望你对接下来要发生的事情，有一定的心理准备。」浅野学峯在赤羽业耳边低语，宛如恶魔对迷途的少年宣判死刑。


End file.
